The other girl
by cheakymaid
Summary: Before Harry relised he was a wizard he met Alexis Smith. No one really knew who she really was
1. Chapter 1

The Other Girl

That was the summer, it was unusual really I was at the zoo with the orphanage, trailing behind was always the way to go with me every single person in that bleak orphanage is either rude and obnoxious or completely depressed, I mean I'm the only person there who is remotely close to normal. As I walked through the reptile room, I was looking at the grass snake, I'd always liked grass snake, seems harmless and innocent but cunning. Then in the reflection in the glass I saw the python in the opposite enclosure rising and falling on its coils but the strangest thing was there was a boy in front of the glass making the strangest noises- it was another language but nothing like I had ever heard before it was a whisper yet it was loud enough for everyone to hear. I stood entranced staring at the boy for about 5 minutes.

Then I felt a thin bony hand clutching my shoulder "What on earth are you doing the rest of the group are by the monkeys" my enchantment ended, I sighed and started to shuffle my feet along following Ms Goldstein. Then I heard a scream, I whipped around and I saw an unusual scene the boy was on the floor. I could see him properly now he was quite short and undernourished with clothes 10 sizes too big for him, he had matt black hair sticking up in all directions, he had circular glasses that was askew on his nose from when he hit the floor, a fat boy with flat blond hair was laying in a small pond inside the python enclosure as my eyes searched for the python I understand why someone screamed, the giant snake was slithering through the crowd as my eyes followed my eyes rested on a rather large man with a toothbrush moustache. The man looked livid as his beady eyes were barely visible, I followed his stare and saw it ended at the boy on the floor, as he started to march towards the boy I ran straight at the boy, I pulled him up which was surprisingly easy for he was so light then I ran in the opposite direction to the man, still clutching his hand as hard as I could.

It was until I got to the big cats I stopped running, the boy fell to the floor again and I doubled up breathing heavily, "thanks" the boy said as he was clutching his chest "no problem, wow that man looked like he could have murdered you, who were that?" I asked clutching a stitch with both hands "Oh that was my uncle and that fat boy in the pond is unfortunately my cousin, for as long as I can remember I have lived with my aunt, uncle and cousin, I've never known my parents" he said sadly "same" I replied "I live in Burback orphanage" then the boy quickly said "what in Primrose Crescent" "yeah, why" I cut across "I live at number 4 Privet Drive" the boy said excitedly "wait that means your aunt and uncle and cousins are the Dursleys, wow I feel sorry for you but I've never heard of anyone else living there though" I said in a confused "yeah not many people know about me, my aunt and uncle want to keep me hidden" the boy had gotten to his feet now and was fixing his askew glasses " Sorry I didn't catch your name" I said smirking " Oh yeah! Harry, Harry Potter, what about you "Alexis Smith" I replied.

Then I heard something, and I saw the large shadow of Mr Dursley running breathlessly up the stairs. He grasped Harry at the top of the arm and started to pull him, as Harry looked back at me, Mr Dursley turned and his eyes fell on me, he pushed Harry out of the way and walked straight up to me as I stood there not knowing what to do Mr Dursley said "who on earth do you think you are getting involved like that" as I tried to make myself as small as possible I said "um s sorry sir it's just...just..." I broke off and covered my face making sure I didn't show the lack of tears after 10 seconds I snuck a peak at Mr Dursley, his expression was harsh, not like he didn't believe me but of seeing me like this and being discussed like to show emotion was to show weakness, and at that point I felt true pity for Harry Potter.

In the distance I could see Mrs Dursley and her son whom I assume his name was Dudley as Mr Dursley had just pointed at him and was saying how Harry had ruined his 11th birthday party for him and his friend. I looked around saw covered by Dudley's fat was a boy who was around the same size as Dudley, I laughed under my breath. Then I heard Harry mumble "in a few weeks I'm gunna to be 11" I could hear my heart thumping in my ear he's around the same age as me wow this is great I might actually have a friend. "Alexis Smith! Where an earth have you been we have been looking for you all over the place" I quickly turned around Ms Goldstein was running up the stair red faced and out of breath as I walked forward so I was standing right in front of her and I apologised as I was about to walk away I turned around and said "see ya Harry" Harry looked around Mr Dursley and said "yeah see ya" and waved. I walked away sadly


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Over the next two weeks Harry and I were inseparable. I would sneak out of the orphanage to the small park on the edge of Privet Drive, this proved to be surprisingly easier then I would have expected because no one had even noticed I had gone even though sometimes I would be out all day. While I was with Harry I felt like for the first time I actually had a friend, someone who I could talk to and laugh with, I'd never had that before even at school everyone thought I was really weird because I lived in an orphanage like it was contagious but Harry knew how I felt, at his school no one liked him because of Dudley and his clan of brainless wannabees. Harry told me about how his parents died in a car crash and about the scar he had received, it was an unusual scar shaped as it was a lightning bolt, and I'd never seen anything like it and I could not see was could have hit him to make that shape but in return I showed him my birth mark on my left arm, all the way up my forearm ran a scar with something faded behind it, Harry was surprised to see the birthmark and kept asking me if I was sure that it wasn't just a scar after the 1000th time he finally believed me.

Although I felt completely at home with Harry there were still something's (with good reason) I kept hidden like the fact I can create water out of thin air of course no one knew I could do this though because if they did god knows what would happen. Then one day Harry came to the park really angry when I asked what was wrong he told me that he had received a letter for the first time in his life and when he was about to open it his uncle snatched it off him and wouldn't let him read, I asked him what it said on the envelope and he said

_Mr Harry Potter _

_Cupboard Under the stairs _

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

I looked at him surprised "I wonder how they knew where you slept", "I don't know, but after that my aunt and uncle kicked me and Dudley out of the kitchen and after a few hours of arguing they told me I was going to have Dudley's second room probably so the sender would get the wrong address" I raised my eyebrow "wait Dudley has a second bedroom and you sleep in the cupboard under the stairs" I said restraining my anger I mean how dare they, Harry was a human being and they were treating him like low life scum. Harry smiled bleakly and nodded, in the distance we could hear Mr Dursley practically screaming at Harry at their garden gate, Harry gave a large sigh and started walking very slowly back to the house.

The next day I waited by the park for Harry but he never came, at first I assumed that the Dursley's weren't letting him out of the house but after a week I started to get worried. I'd finally given up going to the park, maybe we weren't friends after all, I mean if we were he would tell me what was going on then one day I was walking around the streets and I saw Mr and Mrs Dursley with some of their belongings bustling Harry and the crying Dudley into the car and they drove away. I stood there frozen watch the car disappearing into the distance _How could he_ I thought furiously _It's one thing not showing up like we always did but this was completely out of order he had moved away! Moved away without telling me, it was now official we were never friends_ and I carried on walking not letting the tear not that was so longingly to emerge fall.

For the next few days I spent all my time locked away in my room as the Dursleys might come back for some unknown reason. News of the Dursleys departure seemed to have spread around the orphanage at a surprising rate even for our standard but unsurprisingly this news was welcomed warmly as it was common that Mr and Mrs Dursley often complained about the orphanage and how the orphans "destroyed the tranquillity of the area."As people insisted to talk about this subject during dinner I had to sit and endure it shaking with anger as I was remind of the boy whom I'd once thought of as my friend.

Later that evening the door bell rang, Ms Goldstein told me to open the door while she was mopping up Sam Wallaby's sick so I walked though the kitchen towards the front door, when I opened it I gasped in shock. In front of me stood the strangest man I had ever seen, the man looked very old with his half moon spectacles but did not look frail at all, in fact he looked fitter than most men in their twenties, he had long white hair going down to his hip and his beard was slightly longer and his fashion sense was nothing like I had ever seen before he wore pin-striped trousers and on top what looked to be swimming trunks and on the top half of his body he wore a woman's top and a blazer, goggled at him for a moment and he smiled with warm embrace and said in a gentil voice "Hello , I am here to see Ms Goldstein, I have an appointment"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It took me a second to register what he had said as I invited him inside I noticed he was looking at me curiously and I smiled nervously. I walked over to Ms Goldstein and told her that there was a man outside who wanted to see her "oh yes of course, oh Alexis clean up this mess!" she snapped. I let out a loud and slow sigh she gave me a sharp look and walked towards the man. After 10 minutes of mopping the floor I made my way up to my bedroom in the attic, I didn't mind sleeping in the attic, it was much quieter than in the rest of the house and because no one else wanted to sleep up here I got the room all to myself. My room was quite boring really with just a bed, bed side cabinet and wardrobe but I don't mind that. As I was lying on my bed daydreaming I heard footsteps coming up the stairs towards my room.

As my door opened I quickly sat up and saw Ms Goldstein beaming and behind her stood the old man, my eyes flicked between the two of them looking confused "I'll let you tell her" she said bouncing on the balls of her feet, I raised eye brow and the old man smiled warmly

"Hello Alexis, my name is Professor Dumbledore I want to talk to you about my school. It is called Hogwarts"

"Um okay wait where is this school, I've never heard of it" I asked almost accusingly then I realised how it sounded and added "sir" in a much kinder voice

"No I don't suppose you would have as Hogwarts is a school for witchcraft and wizardry" I stared at him for a moment not knowing what to say, not knowing whether to believe him or not

"Um ok let's just say for a moment I believe you and don't think you're a complete nut job, what has this got to do with me? I asked nervously expecting him to shout but instead he came over and sat at the end of my bed

"Alexis can you honestly say nothing has ever happened that was unusual and unexplainable to you? He was looking straight at me those vibrant blue eyes piercing through me like an x-ray. I sighed resigned to the truth. Professor Dumbledore seemed to know what I was thinking because he smiled once more and from out of his pocket he pulled a letter and gave it to me. I tuned the letter over and read

Miss Alexis Smith

The Attic

44 Primrose Crescent

Little Whinging

Surrey

I opened the letter and read the content. Once I had finished reading the first page I gasped and looked up at Dumbledore "and this isn't a trick right, this is real?" Dumbledore smiled which I took as confirmation "on the other pages are your book lists which you can get from Diagon Alley and your train ticket is also there and I do ask you not to lose your train ticket"

"Sir where is Diagon Alley?" I asked having never even heard to such a place

"It is in London, behind the leaky cauldron- do not linger outside the pub for too long as the non-magical community cannot see the pub. Would you be going to Diagon Alley on your own? " he asked

I was shocked, I mean I had no idea where the leaky cauldron was or how to get to it and he was asking me like I went every day. Tentatively I said "Um okay, h.." Professor Dumbledore cut through me looking shocked, "Or do you want me to come with you" I jumped at the chance and said "yes please sir" then I realised how enthusiastic I sounded and then said "if it's not too much trouble" To my surprise Dumbledore looked shocked but I could not see why, I mean I had no idea where this alley was and what shops to go to and... "sir I don't think I'll be able to go to Hogwarts" Dumbledore looked at me, his eyes narrowed "why would that be Alexis" he said gently "well I don't have any money" I expected Dumbledore to get up and walk out of the room, I expected him to say that this was all a waste of time then, I even expected him to ask me why I didn't tell him at the beginning what I did not expect him to do is to let out a gentil laugh and say "Alexis you don't think your parents would have left with nothing do you. All your money is a Gringotts"

I was so relieved at this news I did not even ask what Gringotts is. I was going to Hogwarts "I will come back tomorrow at 10:30 to take you to Diagon Alley" I nodded practically beaming with delight. I got up to take Professor Dumbledore downstairs "also be sure not to tell anyone about where you are going okay as I am sure you are aware our existence is a complete secret thanks to the Ministry of Magic" before I could stop myself I blurted out "The Ministry of what", Dumbledore smiled "I'll explain everything tomorrow, good bye Alexis, I'll see you tomorrow" "good bye Professor Dumbledore" I replied as he began to walk down the steps towards the front gate. As I closed the door it suddenly hit me, I was leaving Little Whinging, at Hogwarts there would be nothing to remind me of Harry Potter, and with this thought I ran upstairs, passing nearly all the residence there clearly hoping to catch a word of what Professor Dumbledore. I ran up the stairs towards my room. When I got in there I locked my door jumped onto my bed and started to read the letter again feeling that this could just possibly be the best day of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I awoke suddenly that morning and got dressed quickly as I went downstairs. The orphanage was deserted, not a sound except for the heavy breathing coming from each of the rooms muffled the silence. As I walked past the play room I stopped and doubled back it _couldn't be_ _I thought. _As I stared into the room my eyes widened, there on top of the mantel piece said 10:25, I gasped in shock, I was nowhere near ready, I scrambled into the kitchen and grabbed a banana even though I hate them above all other fruit. Just as I was putting on my shoes I remembered that I had never told Ms Goldstein that I was going today, which normally wasn't a problem but I think Professor Dumbledore would have something to say about that, I quickly scribbled down a note and left it on the kitchen counter.

Then I heard the booming doorbell ring "who is that" "who would come here at this hour" yelled the sleepy voices from upstairs. I rushed to open the door and there stood Professor Dumbledore wearing a long forget-me-not blue robe with silver stars embroidered into it. I smiled "are you ready to go then" he asked "yeah" I said excitedly "oh Mr Dumbledore, I didn't know you were coming today" Ms Goldstein was walking down the stairs in a large beige night gown. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and looked down at me "You didn't tell her that I was coming"he asked me with an amused expression on his face, I smiled weakly"um a sorry sir, I forgot" "quite understandable" he replied. I turned around and ran to Ms Goldstein who was now at the bottom of the stairs thoroughly confused. "Erm Ms Goldstein, Professor Dumbledore has come to take me to get my books, is that okay?" Ms Goldstein nodded still looking in shock. I turned to Dumbledore "its okay I can go" and Dumbledore and I walked to the train station and we went to Liverpool Street, we walked down the long street, I looked around excitedly as I had never seen London before.

Finally we stopped outside a shabby looking pub and overhead on a loosely hanging pole said The Leaky Cauldron, as we walked through the doorway the stench of stale beer and body odour hit me and it was enough to make me wrinkle my nose, as I looked around the stingy pub I saw lots of small tables and corner sofas and then I looked around and saw the dusty old bar and around the back was a door that led to a corridor that no doubt led to rooms upstairs. "Hello Albus, you want a drink" said the stoutly bar man bar man "no thanks Tom, I'm just taking a future student to get her school books" replied Dumbledore, "right you are Albus" said Tom but looking down hearted and I could see why, the pub was nearly empty except for Tom and about four other people. Dumbledore gave me a nudge forward toward a door on the other side of the bar. Once we went through the door, we came into a tiny courtyard.

Dumbledore took one step forward to the other side of the courtyard and drew his want, I wondered what he was going to do but he started tapping the bricks in a particular order, I watched in silence not knowing what to say but then the bricks began to move in and out and the bricks began to part and in front of me lay an alley "wow, is this Diagon Alley?" I asked in shock, Dumbledore nodded and we walked forward into Diagon Alley. "That's Flourish and Blotts, the bookshop and that's Olivanders, where everyone buys their wands and that's Madam Malkins- the robe shop. I gazed at all of these shops on ore what one should I go into first I thought. "But firstly we must go to Gringotts the wizarding bank as I walked forward I saw Gringotts. It was hard to miss as it was the largest building in the alley with large cream pillars, there were large steps leading up to the doors.

When we entered Gringotts, my eyes widened all around us were creatures half my size within a large atrium, I looked up at Dumbledore "they are goblins, remarkably clever but not the kindest creatures" Dumbledore said "thanks for the warning" I said highly amused. We walked towards the desk "hello Griphook, I would like to retrieve money from Alexis Smiths vault" Dumbledore said gently "and has Alexis got her key?" Griphook said in a board voice. Dumbledore put the key onto the desk, the key was an unusual shape it was a small square with a jagged corner "follow me" said the goblin and led us of the back door "this is one of the safest places in the world" said Dumbledore as we clambered into a cart that had just appeared in front of us "each person has their own key and the high security vaults are guarded by dragons" I was looking around the tunnel as we zoomed by, "wait, what" I had just come out of the trance and was staring at him "d..Dragons exist" he nodded "brilliant- what about fairies?" I said excitedly "well we call them pixies, ahh it looks like we're here" I tore my eyes away from Dumbledore and turned around. I saw a small platform where I got out and in front of me was a large door with lots of different levers. Griphook walked forward and put the key into the lock and moved it up and down. Then all the leavers flicked up and the door opened and I walked into the vault and gasped, all I could see was gold, silver and bronze "gallions are the gold coins, sickles are the silver coins and knuts are the bronze ones" Dumbledore explained "Take about 15 gallions to but all your school equipment" I nodded and collected the money


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was now walking through Diagon Alley once more

"Now you should go into Madam Malkins, I'll go to Flourish and Blotts to get your books" I nodded and we split up. I walked into Flourish and Blotts and there were robes everywhere

"Hogwarts student" said a tall slender women

"Yes mam" I said trying to sound confident

"Oh good, I have another one around the back, go and wait for me there" When I turned the corner I saw a boy with bleach blond hair. I walked forward

"Oh hello, are you going to Hogwarts to" the boy drooled

"Yeh, hi I'm Alexis, what's your name?" I answered cheerfully

"Draco Malfoy, so what house are you going to be in?" he asked curiously

"Um house? What do you mean?" I said utterly perplexed

"Are you are pure blood" he asked accusingly

"A what?" I said rather taken aback, I didn't know what that meant but I could tell that not being a pure blood was unacceptable to him

"Oh, you're a mudblood" and he smirked

"Hey, I may not know what pureblood means but you have no right calling me a mudblood, who the hell do you think you are! What and you're so important to call people that horrible name!" I was shouting now, I was outraged, even though I had never heard of that name it was obvious what it meant. Malfoy looked shocked; I didn't think anyone had ever talked to him like that. I smiled smugly at his dumb-struck face. Then he suddenly changed his expression to supreme smugness Madam Malkin was measuring me up

"right okay try on these robes" I took the robes and walked into the changing rooms, I put the robes on and looked in the mirror and I saw myself staring back wearing a grey skirt, a white shirt, a grey cardigan and a long black robe coming down to the floor with the Hogwarts crest sewn onto it and for the first time in living memory I felt delight wearing my uniform, then someone knocked on the door

"Come out, I need to see if it fits you" I stepped out of the changing room

"Right that fits fine, that will be 50 sickles" I handed her the money and was about to leave when Malfoy said

"see you at school, you'll see me at the Slytherin table", I scowled and walked past being sure to barge him and made him fall

"Smooth" I said laughing as I walked out of the door. Once I was on the street, I looked around for Dumbledore and saw him walking towards me carrying a stack of books

"Hello Alexis did you get your robes?"

"Yes Professor Dumbledore, um, sir can I ask you something?" I asked thinking of Malfoy

"What is it Alexis" Dumbledore asked looking down at me with his deep blue eyes

"Um, what is a pure blood?"

Dumbledore frowned "Where did you here this term?"

"Draco Malfoy in Madam Malkins"

Dumbledore groaned "of course a Malfoy" Dumbledore mumbled "well a pure blood is a witch or wizard who is from purely magic decent- as you've probably guessed Draco Malfoy is a pure blood and resents all others except for pure bloods. Right, now you can go into Olivanders to buy your wand."

When I walked into the Olivanders the first that sprang to mind was a bookshop with its high shelves all around but then I realized that boxes were stacked on the shelves

"Hello, Mr Olivander?" From the shadows came an old man wearing an ancient brown suit walked towards me with a tape measure and started to measure me up. After he walked over to one of the bookcases and pulled out one of the boxes

"Perhaps this one" he murmured gave he gave it to me. I looked at him, then at the wand

"Well wave it then." I waved it and the front window smashed

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I said to Olivander and to the people staring at the shattered glass

"No worries, no worries" Mr Olivander pulled out his own wand and said

"Repairo" and instantly the glass repaired itself

"Wow" I said in complete and utter ore

"You'll be able to do that in a few years. Well obviously not that wand." He walked back over to the shelves and the search continued. The search lasted for at least three hours finally we came to the last wand in the shop and I was sure this wand wouldn't work but when Olivander handed the wand I felt a warm breeze rush through me and I saw light coming from the wand. Mr Olivander looked perplexed

"Interesting, the wood is willow and the core is the tail feather of the phoenix."

"Erm, why did it take so long..."

Mr Olivander cut across me mid- sentence "to find a new wand? Ah yes this is because the wand chooses the wizard it's not always clear why. Now that will be 7 galleons"

I gave him the money and apologised for all the trouble and left the shop. When I looked around I couldn't see Professor Dumbledore, so I saw it as my opportunity to explore Diagon Alley and a sudden exhilaration came to me and I started to walk towards a crowded window

"Wow it's the new Nimbus 2000, it's the fastest broom in the world" said a small boy

I jumped and caught a glimpse of the glossy handle of the broom, I tried to push my way through the crowd but it was completely solid. So I walked to the next shop which was the owl emporium, I sighed, I would have loved an owl but who would I write to, I had no family or friends, I smiled grimly and turned and saw Dumbledore smiling at me

"come on, you need to get back to the orphanage or Ms Goldstein will worry."

"Oh I doubt it, the only reason she was concerned this morning was because if she let me walk off with you she would be in trouble, she always lets me go out on my own"

My voice trailed off as memories of Harry filled my mind and I realized I hadn't thought of him since I found out I was a witch and I felt a burst of happiness, I was never gunna see the boy who left me so suddenly ever again.

"Fine" I said resigning "I'll go back" and the two of us walked down the alley towards the human world.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The rest of the summer went like a blur; I spent all of my time in my room studying my school books hanging on every word. Although, I did lose my temper quite a few times because fellow residents kept barging into my room uninvited to ask me why Dumbledore took me out that day but after the fifth person had left in tears the message finally got across to everyone. The only time I was forced to part from my wand and books was when it was my 11th birthday and I did this with great resentment as I preferred to spend my birthday alone because I could tell everyone was there because they had to not because they wanted to. I walked grimly into the kitchen

"Happy Birthday" said an unenthusiastic group of people, I made a smile that felt impossible to form, sighed and sat down, Ms Goldstein put a present in front of me, I opened it and pulled out a pair of socks, I looked impassively at the socks as I get the same socks every year, I put the socks to one side

"It's great" I said trying to muster up a smile. Ms Goldstein then put two cards on the table, the first card was from the orphanage and the second card said

_To Alexis_

_Hope you have a good birthday_

_This is for next summer when you need to write to friends_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS. Please do not tell anyone about this _

I looked at the group confused

"Um has anything else come?"

"Yes" said Ms Goldstein piecing her lips "but you can't have it because it's against health and safety regulations"

"What you can't do that, that's my birthday present."

Ms Goldstein narrowed her eyes and walked out of the room, I looked at everyone hoping someone could tell me what was going on. Then Ms Goldstein walked back into the room holding a cage, containing a black tawny owl. I smiled, I quickly got up and walked straight over to the owl and took the owl from her

"Erm I'm just gunna take my presents upstairs" I said flustered, I took the socks and walked back upstairs. Once I was upstairs I just stared at the owl. It didn't come downstairs after that and no one bothered me after about that so we were all happy.

I mean I was happy until I found out that Harry and the Dursleys had returned so now it was even out of the question to go outside in case I ran into Harry. This was okay though because I had so much to do. So days turned into weeks until it was the day before I had to go to Hogwarts, I walked downstairs into the sitting room to where Ms Goldstein was

"Ms Goldstein, can you take me to Kings Cross tomorrow because that's how I'm going to get to school"

Ms Goldstein frowned "very well, what time do you need to be there"

"11:00" I replied

"Fine, we'll leave here at 9:30 so we won't hit the traffic" said Ms Goldstein, from the corner of my eye I saw other occupiers in the room whispering and looking at me no doubt wondering where my new school was and wondering why they weren't going there to. I nodded and walked out of the room and up the stairs in a civilised fashion until I was sure I was out of the sight, then I broke into a sprint, I burst into my room and slammed the door being sure to lock it, then I pulled out my trunk with a large H embossed onto it and started to pack all my stuff. This took most of the day because I kept unpacking everything in the fear that I might forget something. Finally once I was sure I had everything I fed Midnight the owl and went to the kitchen for dinner. It was silent at dinner and I knew exactly why, everyone wanted to know about my new school but they were all too shy to ask. I was happy about this though because the last thing I needed was to answer unanswerable questions.

Once I had finished I slunk upstairs and flung myself onto my bed and thought this time tomorrow I'm going to be at Hogwarts, this time tomorrow I'm going to be free this thought brought a smile to my face and with that I fell to sleep with dreams about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kings Cross station was crowded at 10:30 with rush hour approaching, I said goodbye to Ms Goldstein at the entrance and me and Midnight walked onto the platform. Then I pulled the ticket out of the envelope and gorped at it.

"Platform nine and three quarters" I whispered, I quickly looked down at it again to make sure I wasn't imagining it, and then I looked around at the platform and I saw platform nine and ten

"is this some kind of joke?" I mumbled to myself, then I started to look around for someone to help me and saw a family of seven walking up the platform, the family consisted of five boys and two girls all with fiery red hair, I started to follow them and when I was close enough I said

"excuse me, can you tell me where a platform" I said just loud enough for the two boys at the back to hear me, they looked at each other and turned around. My eyes flicked between them and it took me a moment to register that they were identical twins

"I think she was talking to us George"

"I think you're right Fred"

"Is she a muggle?"

"Let's ask her" said Fred "Hey are you a muggle?"

I looked at them blankly "a what?"

"Yep, she's a muggle, dads gunna love you!" Fred said laughing

"Look" I said getting frustrated " I just want to know how to get on to platform nine and three quarters"

The two twins looked at each other aghast "Wait, you're going to Hogwarts" Fred asked

"Yes" I said relieved "how do you get onto the platform?"

I then heard a high shrill voice

"Fred, George come on or you'll miss the train"

The twins sighed "come on, we'll show you how to get through. I'm George Weasley and this is Fred Weasley and you are?"

"I'm Alexis Smith" I said

I walked over to Mrs Weasley while she said to her eldest son

"right Percy you first" I saw a tall lanky boy with horn- rimmed glasses stepped forward and walked straight into the wall between platform nine and ten. I looked at the family who didn't even flinch

"oh who is this?" Mrs Weasley said looking at me

"Alexis Smith, can you help me get onto the train?"

"Yes of course dear, what you do is walk at the wall between platforms nine and ten , you should take a run at it because it's your first time like Ron here."

Mrs Weasley indicated at one of her sons who had the same ginger hair as all of his family but his face included loads of freckles, I smiled at him and he smiled back, I then walked in front of the wall closed my eyes tightly and ran straight at the wall fully expecting to hit the wall but it never came instead I felt warm steam hit my face, I opened my eyes and saw a red steam train I smiled, this was absolutely amazing. I took my trunk and Midnight to the first carriage door and struggled to lift the trunk

"Hey, let us help" said Fred and George as they were running towards me

"Thanks" I said as I watched them lift my trunk onto the train

"That's okay" then Fred turned to his twin "right now we need to find Lee , see ya Alexis"

"See ya" I said and I took my trunk and wheeled it down the train to find a compartment. After a few minutes I found a compartment with only one girl in it

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?"

"Oh no, come on sit down!"

I smiled and sat down at the seat opposite her. The girl had brown bushy hair with buck teeth and was just closing her book

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, what's your name?"

"Alexis Smith, what's that you were reading?"

"It's Hogwarts, A History" she said excitedly "I hope I'm in Gryffindor, where do you want to be put?" she asked curiously

"What do you mean, what's Gryffindor?"

"What don't you know?"

"Know what?" I asked impatiently

"At Hogwarts we are put into houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin" Hermione told me all about Hogwarts then after an hour a boy came into our compartment

"Trevor, Trevor." Then clearly having just seen us he said "sorry, have you seen my frog?"

"sorry no" I replied "but we'll help you find him" the boys face brightened up and Hermione got up

"Sorry what's your name?" she asked

"Oh yeah" he gave a nervous laugh "Neville Longbottem."

"Ok" I said "Hermione you go left with Neville and I'll go right." Up the train I met loads of new people including some boys called Ernie McMillan and Justin Finch Fletchy and in another compartment there were some girls called Padma and Parvati Patil (who were twins) and Lavender Brown. Close to the end of the train I went into the compartment and to my horror I saw Draco Malfoy sitting with two other boys much bigger than he was in both height and weight

"A boy has lost his frog, have you seen it" I said in my quickest blandest voice. The three boys looked at me in surprise, the two boys shook their heads gormlessly

"fine, thanks" I turned to leave then at the door I turned and said "wow Malfoy, you have finally achieved the impossible" I walked out of the compartment "finding someone as thick as you are" and with that I started to look further down the train. After 15 minutes, I finally gave up and went back to my compartment to change. There I found Hermione and Neville talking excitedly and already changed so I took my robes and was about to leave when I heard the name Potter and I froze, could it be him? It couldn't be, loads of people have the name Potter and with this thought I left to get changed

When I came out o the toilets and the train had stopped and the last stragglers were just coming off. When I came off the train I was overwhelmed with groups of people then I heard a harsh voice call over the noise

"first years, first years over here ."

I pushed my way through the crowd towards the voice until I was standing next to Hannah Abbott, I looked for the source of the voice and saw a large-no enormous man with large straggly brown hair and a longer beard and he was wearing a large moleskin coat

"Right first years follow me" and we followed the giant towards a large lake

"hello first years I'm Rubius Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts, this year you will enter the school via boats but in the future you will use carriages" Hagid explained and we got into the boats. While everyone was talking to each other I was staring at the school in wonder, Hogwarts was a large castle with lots of turrets and through the mist were a lot of yellow dots from the lights beyond

"This is amazing" said the ore struck Hannah

"Yeah it is" I agreed in a daze

"I mean my mother told me what it was like but I would have never dreamed" Hannah trailed off and for the rest of the journey we were just staring at the magnificent castle. When we entered the castle we came into a large entrance hall that had portraits all around but these portraits were literally staring down at us and were welcoming us all to Hogwarts

"Okay everyone line up along here" instructed a thin women with a strict voice and indicated in front of a pair of large oak doors

"Hello I'm Professor McGonagall, now soon you will be going to eat but first you will be sorted into your houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, while you are here your house will be like your family any good work you will be awarded points and rule breaking and you will lose points" from inside the doors I heard loud clapping.

"It's time, come in" Professor McGonagall turned, opened the doors and walked inside with us trailing behind. Inside the hall were four long tables stretching from the door to the steps where a fifth table stretched, for the teachers. I looked up and thought for a moment that there was no ceiling but the night sky but then I heard Hermione saying how the ceiling was enchanted and sense came back to me. Everyone stopped in front of a stool with a hat on top. I looked around at everyone and right at the front I saw the red hair of Ron Weasley then I heard a loud voice singing out about the four houses

"Gryffindor is for the brave of heart, Ravenclaw is for the quick witted, Slytherin is for the ambitious and cunning and Hufflepuff is for the hard working"

while this was being sung I whipped around looking for the source of the voice then, when I tuned back to the front my eyebrows travelled all the way up my forehead the ancient hat on the stool had a slit on the rim and was singing a loud as it could. Once the song had ended everyone sitting at the table started clapping and cat calling

"Okay everyone, when I read out your names you will come to the front, put the sorting hat on and you will be put into your house, Abbott"

"Hufflepuff" shouted the hat when Hannah put the hat on

"Bones"

"Hufflepuff" and the sorting continued Hermione was put into Gryffindor, Ernie McMillan was put into Hufflepuff, Neville Longbottem was put into Gryffindor and Malfoy was put into Slytherin. Then Professor McGonagall called out a name that made my heart stop

"Harry Potter" I craned my head above the crowd and saw his black scruffy hair. It might not be him I thought but when he sat on the stool and put on the hat and saw it was defiantly Harry- the Dursleys nephew. After a few minutes the hat yelled Gryffindor and to my surprise Gryffindor roared and applauded loader than they did for anyone else, finally when the applause ended the sorting hat continued but when it came to the S's, Professor McGonagall called out Zacharias Smith then she moved onto the u's, I looked at the teachers confused

"My second name is Smith" I said to the boy next to me "why wasn't I called?"

"Weasley"

"Gryffindor"

Maybe I'm not a witch, maybe there was a mistake finally the boy next to me was called up and he was put into Slytherin. Then Dumbledore got up and said

"I've got a few things to say." Then one of the twins got up and said

"But Professor there's still a first year that hasn't been sorted" and at that moment everyone turned towards me as I was trying to edge out of the door.

"Alexis, of course come here." As I walked towards the headmaster I saw everyone's astonished faces at the fact that he knew my name. Then Professor McGonagall came to the front once more and said

"Okay Alexis" then she referred to her list "ah yes Smith, sit on the stool and put the hat on" as I walked up to the stool, I felt every eye in the watching me which made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I sat on the stool and put the hat on which felt past my eyes

"Right then right, you're cunning and ambitious, oh yes I can see you've got some hidden talents and you are loyal to your friends, ah but hidden under all of this is undying bravery, ah yes I know exactly where to put you."

I held my breath not knowing what house I was going to put in. Then a roaring voice that filled the whole hall said

"Gryffindor!" I took off the hat and swiftly walked towards the applauding Gryffindor table and when I looked at Professor Dumbledore he looked very surprised but he was clapping the loudest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Then I sat down between Seamus and Hermione and with Harry opposite staring at me

"Oh my god, Alexis"

"Oh- hi Harry" I said grimly

"What do you to know each other?" Ron asked

"Yeah" I said "we lived around the corner from each other and we _were_ friends but then he drove off with his aunt and uncle without saying goodbye and left me behind." Then I smiled bitterly at Harry and started getting food from the platter in front of me which had just appeared out of no where

"look you know what the Dursleys are like, they weren't letting me leave the house because of the letter and when they wouldn't stop coming my uncle Vernon made us leave" I raised my eyebrows in disbelief "look you were my only friend, why would I not see you if I could help it?" I nodded knowing he was telling the truth because that sounded exactly like the Dursleys

"What are the chances though" I said laughing

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're the first friend I've ever had and you turn out to be a wizard, it's just like, what are the chances?" Both me and Harry started to laugh while Ron and Hermione looked bewildered and we started to eat, the food was delicious, defiantly the best food I'd ever had (which wasn't hard) but while I was eating I noticed that nearly everyone was looking over at Harry

"Hey Harry, why is staring at you?"

"What you don't know the story?" Ron said in amazement

"No" I answered having no idea what Ron was talking about

"Ron, she was raised in a muggle orphanage- she won't know my story hell I didn't even know my story before Hagrid told me"

"Oh right, sorry bout that" Ron said

"Honestly you are so tactless "said an exasperated Hermione

"And who asked you?" Asked Ron who was annoyed, then Hermione scowled and turned to Percy to talk about lessons

"Yeah anyway, Harry what's this story then?" I said focusing my complete attention on Harry

"well 11 years ago there was a dark wizard called Lord Voldemort who wanted to kill all the muggleborns and to create world with wizards ruling, then when I was one Voldemort came to our house and killed my parents but when he tried to kill me he couldn't and somehow he died and this scar is what I got when the curse hit me."

I was in shock, how could this have happened

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry" I said weakly

"No problem"

I smiled in encouragement and turned back to my dinner which to my surprise had gone and the platters were full of cupcakes, treacle tarts and apple pies- then I let out a loud yell as an almost transparent head appeared out of a platter

"Hello sir Nicolas" Percy said while I stared at the ghost in horror

"I know you, you're nearly headless Nick!"

"Nearly headless, how can you be nearly headless?" Sir Nick looked annoyed at this, clearly this wasn't going as he had hoped, then he grabbed his hair and pulled to the right and his head followed leaving only a small layer of skin attaching his head to his neck, I gasped on seeing this gruesome sight. Sir Nick then floated away towards Percy when Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat and the hall went silent

"I have a few notices of give out , to all first years the forest on the edge of the grounds is out of bounds and also some older students would do well to remember that to" while Dumbledore said this I could have sworn he glanced over at Fred and George, I looked over at them and Fred winked back, I laughed and turned back to the front "anyone who wants to try out for their quiddich team should see their heads of house and finally this year the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death" both me and Harry snorted into our pumpkin juice but it turned out that we were the only ones to do so we stopped quickly before anyone noticed "Prefects show the first years to their common rooms . Percy jumped up looking truly as if he was in his element

"first years follow me, first years come one I'm a prefect" we left the hall in pairs, me with Hermione and Harry with Ron, I was exhausted from dinner but Hermione was raring to talk about our lessons and in the few breaks I would chip in

"Oh, um, really?" which just encouraged her to carry on. Then everyone stopped suddenly causing me to walk straight into Ron "sorry" I said but Ron was staring at a floating umbrella stand

"Peeves" Percy said in a loud whisper "the poltergeist" he continued in response to our confused faces then he shouted "Peeves- show yourself" then the horrible sound of a raspberry being blown echoed around the corridor.

"Ohh little firsties, I'm gunna have so much fun with you!" Peeves said in his annoying sing-song voice

"Peeves, move out of the way or I'll get professor McGonagall "

"Ohh- you're no fun Weasley" and he swopped over everyone's head just as everyone managed to duck. Percy continued with us following in his wake but there were so many floors I didn't know how people didn't get lost, finally we stopped in front of a moving portrait of a fat lady

"Password" she said to my astonishment

"Capot Draconus" Percy said "climb in climb in" and everyone scrambled through the portrait hole

"This is the Gryffindor common room, girls dormitories are upstairs to the right, boys same to your left."

In the girls dormitories there were four, four poster beds. On the bed right next to the window I saw Midnight and all my stuff which included a few new additions including a scarf, a hat and a tie all with the Gryffindor colours, once I was changed I collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep with even bothering to shut the red velvet drapes around my bed.

"Alexis, Alexis come on" it was morning and Hermione was prodding and poking me to get up

"What time is it?" I whined

"7:00"

"What! Oh Hermione breakfast doesn't start till 8"

"Yes but..." she protested

"oh Hermione" I whined as I turned over and went back to sleep, but by 10am I wished I had gone with Hermione because although I have left the common room at 8, I had arrived in the Great hall just in time to receive our new time tables to be given out but luckily Hermione had saved me a few slices of toast which she gave me whilst giving me a long lecture about how I should have gone with her and my day didn't get any better. In transfiguration when we had to turn a matchstick into a needle only Hermione successfully transfigured it but I on the other hand did awfully having blown up two matchsticks and sent the third flying across the room hitting Professor McGonagall squarely between the eyes then we had history of magic which was easily the most boringness thing I have ever encountered because Professor Binns was a ghost who droned on about goblin rebellions not aware he was supposed to be teaching a class.

The rest of the week want smoothly but Defence against the Dart Arts turned out to be a joke because Professor Quirrell seemed to be scared of his owns subject apparently he was fine before he went around the world but now. The classroom smelt of garlic and the story was that he met a vampire and now he's scared that the vampire will come back for him also his turban stunk to, when Seamus Finnegan (a fellow Gryffindor) asked about the turban he said that an African Prince had given it to him for getting rig of a banshee but Fred and George said that there was garlic in there as well which was easier to believe.

Three days later Harrys' owl Hedwig gave Harry a letter from Hagrid inviting him to go to hut to have tea on Friday

"Can I come with you" me and Ron asked together

"Yeh great!"

When Friday came I was sure that going to Hagrids was going to be the highlight of the day because I knew what lesson I hated the most- Potions, this was not just because once again I managed to blow something up but for some reason beyond me Professor Snape really hated Harry and was asking his questions that no first year in their first ever Potions class would ever know unless you studied your text book relentlessly like Hermione and when Harry had suggested he ask her because she kept putting up her hand he took two points from Gryffindor

"Well how was he supposed to know that? We're first years" I said angrily and in result of my 'insolence' another five points was taken and to make matters worse we shared a class with the Slytherins so Malfoy and his cronies were in fits of laughter. So by the end of the lesson I know the rumours were true: Snape favoured his own house. Slytherin.

Harry, Ron and I walked to Hagrids raging over how unfair Snape was and to our great pleasure when we arrived at Hagrids he was saying how biased Snape was too. Hagrid also told us about the Hogwarts caretaker Filch who resented all kids and his cat Mrs Norris, he said that if you were doing something wrong and Mrs Norris was around Filch wouldn't be far behind thanks to his wide knowledge of the secret passages in the school that perhaps only the Weasley twins could beat

"Whenever I go into the castle that cat follows me everywhere, Filch sets her onto me I know it "

"Hagrid, did you hear about that break in at Gringotts?" asked Harry

"I sure did" Hagrid growled

"And it was same day as we went" Hagrid didn't respond to this "but the vault was all ready empty "Harry pushed "was it the same vault?"

"Look you lots, I'm not allowed to tell you alright"

"That means yes" I whispered but with a deadly look from Hagrid we left

"What was in the vault "I asked Harry as we walked up to the castle

"I don't know it was covered up but it was really small." The rest of the evening went smoothly until we got back to the common room

"oh no flying lessons tomorrow" moaned Neville Longbottem, Harry, Ron and I rushed over to the notice board, flying had been the lesson I had been looking forward to the most but as I read the notice I felt my heart plummet we were sharing the class with the Slytherins, I groaned Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle would be in that class and Malfoy often boasted about his flying abilities which often ended in him just avoiding a helicopter, I doubted that he was that good but I still I was certain he was going to be ten times better than I'll ever because he had had a lot more practise. I wasn't the only one feeling apprehensive about tomorrow. Hermione panicking because this was one thing you couldn't learn from books.

That night I had a nightmare about a baby crying trying to be heard as it flew over valleys and towns than I felt the baby's pain as its arm was being cut open, I tried to reach out, to help the poor baby but my feet were stuck to the ground but meanwhile a high cold voice was saying an incantation with his arm next to the baby's- Pain, uncontrollable, undignified pain. I was screaming, I tried to kick out but then thud-Crash! I opened my eyes I was shaking and sweating all over and the velvet curtains that were once hung around my bed were wrapped around me along with my covers, my head was throbbing from the impact of the fall but I didn't care

"Alexis, Alexis are you ok?" said a distant voice I blinked and my eyes came into focus and turned to see Hermione crouching next to me looking terrified

"Yeh I'm fine, I just had a nightmare" I said in a shaky voice

"You were screaming and tossing and turning "

I turned away and saw two lanterns across the room and saw Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown staring at me in fright

"Seriously everyone I'm fine it was just a very intense nightmare nothing more okay now go back to bed." Parvati and Lavender went back to sleep almost immediately but Hermione looked at me suspiciously as I clambered up and unwrapped myself from the curtains and covers and climbed into bed while giving Hermione a reassuring smile and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning Harry, Ron, Hermione and I walked down to the Quiddich pitch. Harry and Ron talked between themselves while Hermione insisted I tell her what my dream was about

"look I've told you, I don't remember" Hermione scowled at this but gave up and started talking about Quiddich, this of course was a lie, really I had been thinking about it since I had woken up I mean how could I forget that high, cold voice and the pain of that child. As I ascended the path I saw Madam Hooch waiting with the Slytherins in the middle of the pitch and at each end the were three long poles with hoops on the end. Hermione and I looked at each other with nervous expressions and made our way to Madam Hooch

"Come on, come on" she said "stand in two lines, that's right" Once we were in those lines brooms appeared at our feat

"That was fast" I whispered to Harry who was standing next to me

"Now everyone put their right hand out in front of them and say up" Everyone looked around at each other to make sure they weren't the only ones doing it "Hurry up you lot"

I looked at my broom and said "up" firmly and suddenly I felt the wood beneath my fingers

"Wow" I said in ore "Hermione look" but when I turned to her I saw her broom was still on the grass and she was saying "up" in an impatient voice. I looked around to see who else had collected their brooms

"Oi Harry, you did it to then!"

"Yeh" he said "first time!"

"Same" I said excitedly

Very slowly everyone collected their brooms

"Right everyone, very good now mount your brooms" as everyone mounted their brooms I heard "Mr Malfoy, that is not how you mount a broom"

"I've always mounted a broom like this" Malfoy drooled

"Well you've always been mounting your broom wrong then haven't you, let me show you." Madam Hooch walked over to Malfoy then Harry caught my eye and we both smirked. Suddenly a few people along from Harry, Neville started to rise on his broom

"Mr Longbottem get down here right now." Madam Hooch shouted

I swiftly ran and grabbed Neville's leg hoping to weigh him down however the broom carried on rising and I felt my feet leave the ground at that point I felt a pull on my robes and I fell landing on my feet. Higher and higher Neville rose until he was 10 feet off the ground. THUD. Neville fell to the ground

"Neville, Neville are you OK?" I exclaimed as I ran over to him

"Out of the way, out of the way" Madam Hooch called rushing past "oh it's okay, it's only a broken wrist. I'll take you to the hospital wing" Madam Hooch lifted Neville up and supported him " all feet will remain on the ground- if anyone is caught flying you will be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quiddich."

Malfoy walked towards the place where Neville fell, bent down and picked up a small glass ball from the grass and started to laugh

"What should I do with this then "he asked mockingly?

"Throw it on the roof" said Pansy Parkinson- a Slytherin girl

"Give it here Malfoy "Harry said stepping forward from the crowd

"Or what? Tell you what, I'll play you for it" Malfoy said smirking, Harry looked around at us in confusion "Oh, is Potter scared?" he said laughing

"Of course he's not" Ron piped up while walking over towards

"You, Weasley- ha this will be easier than I thought, Crabbe, Goyle" the two large boys waddled over to Malfoy "it will be 3 against 3 but look you've only got two players- what a shame" he said in mock sorrow

"Actually, it's 3 against 3- I'm playing to" I found myself saying while stepping forewords on the other side of Harry

"Smith" he said astonished

"Yeh that's right, you got a problem with that?" I said highly amused at the look of astonishment on Malfoy face

"Do you even know what Quiddich is Smith?" Malfoy said scathingly

"Of course she does" snapped Ron "when do we play"

"Tonight at dinner" Malfoy replied

Then Madam Hooch came out of the castle

"Did anyone leave the floor?" she asked staring around at us

"No Madam Hooch" we chanted together

"Right good then, now where we were" Hermione convulsively whipped her hand into the air

"We were just mounting our brooms professor"

"ah yes that's right, 5 points to Gryffindor, now everyone get back on your brooms and resume the same positions"

Once everyone had got back on their brooms and resumed their previous positions

"Now make sure your feet are firmly on the ground then kick off the ground" but by the time everyone settled down the lesson was over

"So basically the first time I'm ever ride a broom is when I'm gunna be playing against Malfoy. That's just great" I said in frustration. The rest of the day was spent in the common room with Ron telling Harry and I all about Quiddich and at five o'clock I felt slightly more confident as we were walking towards the pitch. There stood Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle but behind them stood four muscular boys

"Malfoy what the hell is this!" yelled Harry

"There were a change of plan- there people" he said indicating at the four boys "are members of the Slytherin Quiddich team and when we told them out the match they jumped at the chance to play too." Malfoy said smirking

"You cheating scum" Ron said scowling

"Oh, watch your language Weasley" Malfoy said sneering

"Now what positions are you playing?"

"Keeper" Ron said confidently

"Erm, I'll be chaser" Harry said

"Then I'll be seeker" I said sighing

Malfoy sneered "no beaters eh? You sure you want of take that risk?"

All three of us stared at the team face set, eyes narrowed

"Narrowed are we gunna play or are we gunna wait for the grass to grow

"Fine" I said grudgingly "but we want to warm up" and with that we walked to our brooms mounted them and kicked from the ground hard. The feeling was unreal after that moment, this was unbelievable, I felt liberated from the limitations of gravity, I felt free. I couldn't believe I was actually flying I looked at Harry who was flying next to me

"This is amazing" he shouted over the roaring wind

"It's incredible" I said laughing hysterically and I leaned forward and sped foreword even it front of the startled Malfoy

"Shall we start then? Look people are watching" I said airily but I felt my heart plummet. Then I saw Ron going towards the goal posts and I knew the match was about to start so I went to my position with Malfoy hovering opposite me. I looked and I saw a Slytherin open the trunk and realised the balls and the game began. After two minutes the Slytherins had scored five goals because Harry was seriously outnumbered and they were using lots of different strategies. At this rate we weren't gunna get Neville's ball back. Suddenly Harry was hit by a bludger

"Harry are you okay "

"Yeah" he said clearly flustered

"Look do you want to be seeker and I'll be chaser for a while?"

"Yeah-good luck"

Harry flew to my previous position and the Slytherin captain Marcus Flint threw me the quaffle and the game began again. It was incredible I leaned forward on my broom and sped towards the opposition, then I felt the urge to dive so I did then I suddenly rose up passed the keeper and scored 10 points for Gryffindor then I heard a large cheer from the stands. I spun around just in time to see a bludger hurtling towards me and the next thing I knew all the blood rushed to my head as I had just spun upside down. Unfortunately in those brief seconds Slytherin had captured the quaffle and was hurtling towards the petrified Ron on the other side of the pitch, I sped forewords towards the clump of Slytherin and with all the power I could muster I whacked the quaffle from underneath the chasers arm and it went flying through the air and was caught by Ron who through it back to me and I rocketed back constantly avoiding bludgers then when it was 50:40 to Slytherin Harry and Malfoy dived for the snitch but with me distracted Marcus Flint batted the quaffle out of my hands but a second later it didn't matter because Harry had just clasped the snitch in his hand. The stands exploded all three us landed in shock. We had won against seven and even better four of them were on the team!"

I ran up beaming to Malfoy who was in a towering mood

"Neville's remembrall if you please"

Malfoy scowled darkly but then to my amazement it broke into a smile

"Ms Smith, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley what on Earth do you think you are doing!"

I froze as the bony hand of Professor McGonagall closed over my shoulder

"Malfoy was in the air to Professor" I said thinking if we were going to go down, he was going down with us

"I am completely aware of that thank you Ms Smith and I will be talking to Professor Snape about their behaviour"

"But Professor, Professor Snape won't do anything" pipe in Harry

"Yeah" interjected Ron "he's so biased-I love Sly..."

Professor McGonagall cut across Ron

"Mr Weasley you'll do well to remember who you are talking to, now you two follow me to my office" she said looking at me and Harry, we goggled at her but decided not to say how unfair this was so we bowed our heads resolutely and slowly walked towards the stands and when she was under the shelter she called "Wood, ah there you are I take it you saw that "

"yes" he said breathlessly "you two were really amazing Professor please I know first years aren't allowed but if they but if they play like they did today we'll win the cup for sure!"

"Yes Wood I know, that is why I am letting you two join the team"

"Yes! Thank you so much Professor"

"Look you're not going to have a punishment on one condition, you practise hard"

"Yes Professor" I said in amazement. I couldn't believe it we were going to play for the Gryffindor quiddich team and to top it all off we weren't going to get punished

"Now get back to your common room- all of you and Smith, Potter don't tell anyone about this okay or everyone will think it's okay to break the rules"

Harry, Ron and I walked away muffling our laughter until we were in the common room where we finally succumb to the temptation and burst out laughing

"I don't believe it, you got onto the team, and first years never get onto the team! Ron exclaimed

"I know" said Harry still laughing "and that was our first time on brooms as well!"

"Ha, Malfoy really thought he had us getting the rest of the team to play but we just made them look like idiots, oh yeah Neville!" I ran over to Neville who had just come down from the boys dormitories

"Oh, hi Alexis, have you seen my remembrall?"

"Yeah here, Malfoy had it but me, Harry and Ron got it back for you" I said cheerfully

"Thanks I was looking for this everywhere!" Neville said thoroughly relived

I smiled and went over to Ron and Harry to start doing our Potions homework which was unbelievably hard


	10. Chapter 10

**To Reeders**

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I have been so busy, I will try and update more often!**

Chapter 10

Through breakfast the next day everyone at the Gryffindor table were crowded around us congratulating us on our win against Slytherin, while the whole of Slytherin table were turned to glare at us, clearly not over their loss. During Potions the Slytherin did everything in their power to make our lives as miserable as possible and was of course assisted by Snape who was asking us questions that no first year would know (except for Hermione) and every time we got a question wrong we got a question wrong we lost five points so by the end of the lesson we had lost 30 points.

"I hate him" Ron said angrily as we walked towards the great hall for lunch

"He did that only because we beat Slytherin" Harry said bitterly

As the weeks passed there was no improvement in Snape's behaviour but Harry and Ron officially hated Hermione despite my best efforts for them to be friends

"Why are you friends" was the frequent question that was asked on both sides

One day in October Midnight flew down to the Gryffindor table but for the first time ever she was carrying a long package which she dropped right in front of me. Attached to the package which said.

_Do not open this now; it is your new broom. Meet Wood tomorrow for your first quiddich practise_

I looked over to Harry and saw a similar shaped package in front of him; we rose at the same time and walked out of the great hall where we met Malfoy

"that's a broomstick isn't it, you're done for it now, first years aren't allowed broomsticks" he said snarling

The tiny Professor Flitwick our charms teacher came bustling down the marble staircase for break when Malfoy suddenly called out

"Professor they have broomsticks!"

We scowled at Malfoy and turned to Flitwick

"Oh you Minerva told me all about your special circumstances concerning you two being on the quiddich team, a very well done to you two"

"Well Professor it's all thanks to Draco here, if we hadn't played that _friendly _game of quiddich we would have never discovered we could play" I said smirking at the dumbstruck expression on Malfoys face

"Well very good Mr Malfoy!" He said as he walked through the oak doors into the grounds

"You know you're not even that good" Malfoy said scornfully

"Right and that's why they were chosen for the team and you weren't" said Ron snidely who just come out of the great hall

"Shut it Weaselby! And unless my ears are deceiving my you didn't get onto the team either and least I've got two gallions to rub together" then before we could stop him Ron lunged at Malfoy

"Weasley, no fighting in the corridors, 50 points from Gryffindor" said Snape as he walked up from the dungeons.

I was just about to argue then I felt a painful kick in the shin from Harry who said "it wasn't worth it"

"50 points from Gryffindor! 50! Because Malfoy insulted Rons family. How on Earth is that fair!" I said furiously

"Yeah but since when has Snape been fair?" Harry said bitterly

"Come on we've got to get to defence against the dark arts" Ron said lousily

So we made our way to defence against the dark arts which we had with Hufflepuff.

Later that evening while Harry and Ron were doing homework and Hermione was studying, Alexis walked over to Fred and George who as usual were being larger than life

"hey Smith, hows our young chaser doing?" Fred said walking over and messing up her hair with his hand

"Ahh, get off! What are you doing anyway?"

"Nothing that concerns you, innocent first year" Fred said now having her in a headlock

"Well, since you're not doing anything, I've got an idea!"

"what kind of an idea" the twins asked simultaneously

Alex reveilled a sly smile "a prank"

the twins looked at each other grinning and turned back to face Alex "Wicked!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone i'm sooooo sorry I've taken so long I've just finished my exams (thank god!) It would be great if you could review and tell me what you like and what I could do better but it has to be constructive I don't want any hate without saying what I can do better because to be perfectly honest you don't have to read it if you don't like i**

**Anyway ENJOY!**

Chapter 11

Over the next few days me, the twins and their friend Lee Jordan sat in the corner of the common room planning what was in our opinion the best prank in history.

"I say that we put some muggle pranks in there just to add that little bit of irony to the prank" I suggested with a smirk. We all burst out laughing

"Now that's my type of thinking" said Fred who grabbed me into a headlock

"So what do you have in mind?" asked the still laughing Lee

"Well…"

…

Finally the day had arrived where we would see all our hard work pay off. As Harry, Ron and I made our way down to the great hall Harry kept glancing at me suspiciously as he had noticed that I had spent more time with the twins than was probably healthy.

"So seriously what were you talking to them about anyway" he asked for the thousandth time

"Oh nothing, nothing- oh hi Hermione!" I said quickly running off to talk to her leaving Harry glaring at my back

"So what have you been up to recently? We haven't spoken in ages"

"Well I've just finished rereading _Hogwarts, a history_ and it really is fascinating…" before she managed to get into full flow I said

"That sounds great Hermione it really does, would you excuse me for a minute I just need to ask Neville something" and I left Hermione with Lavender and Parvati while I walked over to join Neville, Harry and Ron. I loved Hermione, I really did but when it came to books she really did bore me. once I had sat down next to Neville I saw him fiddling with his remembrall

"careful with that we got in loads of trouble trying to get that back" I joked

"loads of trouble" Ron said indignantly "you and Harry got on the team!"

"Oh yeah" I said happily- then I started looking around the hall and realised not one Slytherin was there yet- clearly our plan was working. Then I saw Fred, George and Lee enter the hall with grins from ear to ear, I waved and they came and sat down next to me

"so they haven't arrived yet huh? Don't blame them" said George close to laughter

"well they have to come in if they want breakfast-ohh here they come now" Fred said excitedly.

The sight that met me made me have to stuff my fist in my mouth to prevent me from laughing

All the Slytherin boys 'miraculously' over night had turned into girls sporting much longer hair dyed red with a green ribbon and each trapped in a pretty pink dress as somehow the dormitory had been turned upside down preventing them from getting anything. The girls however had gone bald but their scalp had been dyed red causing many girls try putting on hats which instantly bounced off their heads.

Everyone in the great hall gaped at them- well everyone except Harry whose head whipped round to face me grinning

"Was this you?"

"Maaaaybe" I said grinning

"Bloody brilliant, look at Malfoy" shouted Ron over the laughing students.

Lee, Fred, George and I all hi-fived under the table but before but before we could do anything else the hall went deadly silent as the teachers walked in. Dumbledore looked at the Slytherins then at the Gryffindors and I could have sworn I saw his mouth twitch, and then he said

"Would Slytherins and Gryffindors please remain seated, everyone else go to lessons"

The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws groaned but got up and went to lessons

As soon as the doors closed Snape spoke

"Well it's obvious it was Potter- he's just like his father"

"Now Severus" McGonagall cut in "you have no proof to accuse Potter of anything of the sort"

"Of course this was Potter, look at his face" said Snape almost screeching and I could have sworn I could see a vein popping out of his forehead

I turned to Harry who had who had his eyebrows raised

"I know he doesn't like me but come on!"

"Why would he think it was you- you'd be the last person to do anything like that?"

"Because it's Snape and he hates Harry" said Ron bitterly

"Fine" I said frustrated and I raised my hand

"Yes Miss Smith" asked Dumbledore

"I was just wondering how do you actually know a Gryffindor did this I mean it could have been anyone" I said in my sweetest voice

"Well Miss Smith, first of all the ongoing feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin would certainly explain things and second the fact that their hair is red makes me think that maybe the Weasley twins did this.

The twins got up simultaneously "professor, how could you suggest such a thing" said Fred shocked

"Yeah professor I'm shocked" added George indignantly

"but this isn't really your style so I'm guessing that there was outsider help, someone who obviously has a vendetta against the Slytherins, most likely in first year as you have never used them before and they have probably lived with muggles in the past as dye was used. This leaves us with four suspects- Miss Granger, Miss Smith, Mr Thomas and Mr Potter"

"See"said Snape triumphantly "It was Potter there's your proof!"

"Now Severus I don't believe for a second that Harry would do anything like this and the same goes to Miss Granger"

"Naturally- that little know it all!" whispered Ron under my breath forcing me to kick him under the table

"so it's between Thomas and Smith" summed up McGonagall

I felt my heart sink. I knew between Dean and I I would be the one to cause the most trouble so they would probably realise that to. I dreaded to think what they would do to me when they realized that I helped. Of course in the past I had taken a lot of punishments such at beatings, whippings and some others that I can't even think about without welling up.

"Well it was obviously Smith" said a voice in the crowd of pink. I turned to see the Slytherins parting revealing Malfoy with a smirk on his face looking directly at me

"Mr Weasleys, Mr Jordan and Miss Smith would you wait outside my office immediately" Dumbledore said in a disappointed voice


End file.
